1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, and more particularly to a separation device that is assembled and disassembled rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement and maintenance of the separation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp in accordance with the prior art comprises a shade seat, a shade mounted on the bottom of the shade seat, a fixing device mounted in the shade seat, a lamp rack mounted on the shade seat and having a distal end connected to the fixing device, and a lamp body mounted in the shade and connected to the fixing device. The fixing device contains an electronic ballast therein. The fixing device is connected with an electric wire which is connected to a junction box of the ceiling fan through the lamp rack.
However, the conventional lamp having an electronic stabilizer in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. The electronic ballast mounted in the fixing device that is hidden in the shade is easily worn out. Thus, when the electronic ballast is worn out, the user has to detach the lamp body, then detach the shade from the shade seat, thereby exposing the fixing device, and then detach and replace the entire fixing device. Then, the user has to mount a new fixing device in the shade seat, then mount the shade in the shade seat, and then mount the lamp body. Thus, it takes a long time and much manual work to replace the fixing device, thereby greatly increasing inconvenience and difficulty in maintenance of the fixing device.
2. The fixing device is connected to the electric wire. Thus, when the electronic ballast in the fixing device is worn out, the user has to detach the shade seat and the shade, and to detach the fixing device from the electric wire for replacing the fixing device and the electronic stabilizer in the fixing device, thereby easily causing danger in maintenance of the fixing device.
3. The user has to replace the entire fixing device when the electronic ballast or other parts contained in the fixing device is worn out, thereby causing improper consumption of material and increasing the cost, and thereby easily causing an environmental pollution.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lamp.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, wherein when the lamp holder registers the fixing seat, the lamp holder is rotated relative to the fixing seat, so that the lamp holder is integrally combined with the fixing seat. Thus, the separation device is assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, wherein each of the two safety locking members is exactly locked on the lamp holder and the fixing seat when the lamp holder is aligned with the fixing seat, so that the separation device is assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, wherein the main parts are mounted in the lamp holder, so that they can be detached and replaced rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement and maintenance of the separation device of the present invention.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, wherein the lamp holder and the fixing seat are assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement and maintenance of the separation device of the present invention.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, wherein the lamp can be inserted into the lamp connecting seat only when each of the two safety locking members is exactly locked on the lamp holder and the fixing seat, thereby forming a double safety locking effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a separation device of a lamp holder and a fixing seat, comprising a lamp holder, a lamp connecting seat, an electrode, a fixing seat, and two safety locking members, wherein:
the lamp holder has a closed end provided with a protruding guide column which has a periphery formed with two radially opposite locking portions and an orientation portion;
the lamp connecting seat is mounted in the lamp holder;
the electrode is mounted in the lamp holder;
the fixing seat has a first end fixed on the closed end of the lamp holder, the first end of the fixing seat has a center formed with a guide hole for receiving the guide column of the lamp holder, the guide hole of the fixing seat has a wall formed with two radially opposite recessed guide portions for guiding a respective one of the two locking portions of the lamp holder, and formed with two radially opposite retaining rails each located beside a respective one of the two guide portions for retaining a respective one of the two locking portions of the lamp holder, the wall of the guide hole of the fixing seat is formed with an arcuate orientation slot for receiving the orientation portion of the lamp holder; and
each of the two safety locking members is mounted between the lamp holder and the fixing seat, so that the lamp holder and the fixing seat are locked with each other, thereby integrally combining the lamp holder with the fixing seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.